Battle
Battle (バトル Batoru) is one of the action that can be performed by player during their Main Phase. During their Main Phase, the turn player may declare a battle and attack with one of their own Z/X by turning that Z/X from Reboot State to Sleep State. The attacking Z/X may target one of the opposing Z/X or the opponent's empty Player Square adjacent to its position as attack target, which is then dealt damage by the attacking Z/X. Overview A battle is split into the following steps, which are performed in sequential order. As long as any of the steps are still performed, both the attacking Z/X and the attack target are treated as "currently in battle" (バトル中 Batoru chū). Battle Declaration Step During this step, the turn player may declare a battle by choosing one of their own Reboot State Z/X as the attacking Z/X, and any one opponent's Z/X or opponent's empty Player Square on Square next to the Square of attacking Z/X as the attack target. However, the opponent's empty Player Square cannot be chosen as attack target if the opponent control a Z/X Overboost on Square. In addition, the Range ability allow the player to choose an attack target for Z/X with this ability from distant Square as well. After the attacking Z/X and the attack target is chosen, the attacking Z/X is then turned from Reboot State to Sleep State, and any automatic abilities with "at the start of battle" trigger is activated. Afterwards, proceed to the next step. You cannot declare a battle if there are no proper choice for both the attacking Z/X and the attack target. Battle Event Step During this step, starting from the turn player, both player may play an Event or startup ability in alternating order between the turn player and the non-turn player. As usual, the effect of the played Event or abilities is immediately resolved after being played. After both the turn player and the non-turn player choose to not play any Event or startup ability anymore, proceed to the next step. Battle Damage Step During this step, if either the attacking Z/X or the Z/X targeted for attack does not exist on Square anymore, nothing happens and the battle proceed to the next step. Otherwise, the attacking Z/X deal damage equal to is Power to the attack target if the attack target is a Z/X, or deal 1 damage to the opponent if the attack target is the opponent's Player Square. No damage will be dealt to the opponent if the opponent control a Z/X Overboost on Square at this point. Certain abilities of effects (such as "Goddess of Strategy, Athena" and "Covetous Evil Bird, Harpuia") may modify the amount of damage dealt to the attack target. If either the attacking Z/X or the Z/X targeted for attack has been put on a different Square from its original Square at this step, the damage is still dealt to the Z/X targeted for attack during this step, even if the attacking Z/X does not have Range or any similar abilities. If the attack target is the opponent's Player Square, the damage is still dealt to the player even if the Player Square is not empty anymore during this step. After the damage is dealt, all Rule Effect pertaining to result of the damage dealt is performed accordingly. * If the Z/X targeted for attack has received damage equal or greater than its own Power, that Z/X is destroyed and put into Charge. * If the opponent is dealt damage, you choose a card in your opponent's Life, and your opponent reveals that card. If that card is a card with Ignition Icon, they may play it without paying the Cost. Otherwise, they puts the revealed card into their Charge. Perform this process for every damage dealt to that player. After the Rule Effect is performed, all abilities with specific trigger related to the damage dealt or as the result of Rule Effect (such as Life Recovery or Void Bringer) is activated as well. After everything is done, proceed to the next step. Battle End Step During this step, all automatic abilities and effects that has "at the end of battle" trigger is activated. Also, effects that last "during this battle" or "until end of this battle" stops applying. Afterwards, the battle ends and the turn player is able to perform any other action in their Main Phase again. Comprehensive Rules Category:Gameplay